Une vie pas si tranquille
by tweencrepuscule
Summary: Bella et Alice, vivent avec leur mère Renée ainsi que son nouveau mari Aro et les jumeaux de celui-ci, Jane et Alec. Ces derniers leurs font vivrent un enfer au quotidiens. Mais l'arrivée de leur nouveaux voisins, les Cullen pourrait bien tout changer.
1. Prologue et présentations

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer**

**Cette fiction est écrite par crepuscule2512 et ed-crepuscul.**

* * *

Prologue:

Présentation

POV Bella

Bonjour je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, Jeune fille banale de 16 ans a la vie médiocre, habitante de Miami depuis toujours. Seule lumière dans ma vie, ma sœur jumelle Alice, petit lutin surexcité. Mais même si on est jumelle on ne se ressemble pas. Alice est plus petite que moi, environ 1m55, toute fine avec des cheveux noir corbeau court coiffés en pics qui partent dans tous les sens alors que moi je suis brune, mes cheveux sont long et ondulés je mesure environ 1m67, mais nous avons tout deux une peau extrêmement blanche malgré le soleil qui nous entourent. C'est une grande fanatique de shopping a mon grand dam, car elle adore m'emmener avec elle dans ces journées marathon des affaires et m'utiliser comme mannequin vivant.

Depuis 3 Ans, notre vie a Alice et moi est devenue un enfer, notre mère c'est remarié avec Aro Volturi un grand chirurgien qui travail au Baptist Hospital de Miami, lui est ses deux enfants jumeaux aussi de surcroit de 1 an de plus que nous, Jane et Alec nous rendent la vie impossible et notre mère Renée Volturi anciennement Swan ne fait rien trop occupée avec son travail d'hôtesse de l'air et sont bonheur avec son mari. Je suis persuadée qu'elle ne sait même pas à qu'elle point la situation est critique.

Les jumeaux machiavéliques, comme nous les appelons avec Alice, sont tout le temps après nous a nous rendre la vie impossible et bien-sur tout sa est couvert par leur père qui passe sont temps lui a nous rabaissées Alice et moi surtout quand notre mère est a la maison, bien qu'elle ne soit pas la souvent a cause de son travail.

Demain c'est la rentrée et Alice et moi savons très bien que ce sera l'une des pires de notre vie. Nous rentrons en première année au Miami Country Day school ou Jane et Alec sont déjà scolarisés. Autrement dit à partir de demain nous les aurons vraiment sur le dos 24h/24h, je n'imagine même pas toutes les farces qu'ils doivent nous avoir préparés avec leur bande de copain aussi horrible qu'eux !

C'est sur cette fatalité que j'enclenche mon réveil et m'endors d'un sommeil sans rêve.

POV Alice.

Bonjour, moi c'est Marie-Alice Swan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Alice, et je préfère car Marie-Alice sa fait vieille, bref. Ma sœur vous aura surement déjà parlé de moi, elle vous aura surement dit que j'étais un lutin surexcité ou une maniaco-dépressive de la mode comme elle aime le dire, non ? Bon puisque vous le dites. Ah qu'est-ce que je l'aime ma sœur, elle est la seule personne qui me reste sur qui je peux vraiment compté, elle et Rosalie aussi notre meilleur amie au collège et demain au lycée.

Et oui demain c'est la rentrée, brrr, sa me fait froid dans le dos de savoir qu'a partir de demain nous ne pourrons plus avoir un seul instant de repos sans avoir à subir les attaques perpétuelles des Volturi, Jane et Alec que Bella vous aura surement déjà présentés.

Leur attaque préférée en ce moment c'est de nous parlé de la détention en prison a vie de notre père Charlie pour avoir tué un homme durant un braquage, a cette époque il était Chef de la police et il a tiré jute pour faire peur au voleur mais la balle a dévier et à été se perdre dans le corps de ce dernier, maintenant il est en prison. C'était il y a très longtemps alors ni Bella ni moi ne nous en rappelons, nous avions a peu près 3 ans quand sa c'est passé.

Alors que leur mère a eux n'est pas mieux elle était mannequin et c'était fait refaire de partout par son mari leur chirurgien de père, elle était droguée et elle est morte d'une overdose il y a 6 ans, mais elle ne devait pas être proche de ses enfants car cela ne les affectent pas plus que de raison.

Heureusement qu'il y a Rosalie nous pouvons aller chez elle le soir sans que personne ne soit au courant, car Rosalie est notre voisine et en passant par la chambre de Bella derrière la maison il y a un buisson et derrière un portail qui mène directement au jardin de Rose et personne ne peut le voir car les jardins sont cacher les uns des autres par des palissades. Nous avons passé plein de bon moment toutes les trois grâce a ce passage.

C'est sur cette pensée agréable que j'enclenche le réveil et m'endors dans un sommeil ponctué de rêves peuplé d'un magnifique inconnu blond.


	2. Chapter 1: Un reveille glacé

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Cette fiction est écrite par crepuscule2512 et ed-crepuscul.**

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Un réveil glacé

PDV Jane

Mon cher jumeau vient de me réveiller comme tous les matins nous allons martyriser les minies-déchets que mon père à pour belles-filles, enfin belle, moi je suis belle mais elles……

Ah mes minies-déchets qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire a Isabella ce matin je vais aller demander à papa.

Je me lève de mon lit et part dans la chambre de mon père accompagner de mon jumeau que j'aime, nous entrons dans la chambre Renée n'est pas la très bien sa va pouvoir être pire pour mes déchets cette semaine papa va jouer avec nous!!!!!!!!!!

Tout en m'allongeant prés de mon père:

-papa d'amour qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire pour réveiller les déchets ce matin?

-Jane voyons ne parle pas de tes sœurs comme ça!!

Je me retourne vers lui en faisant les gros yeux et la tout naturellement il explose de rire avec mon frère, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait péter un câble j'ai eu peur.

-t'es extrêmement nul papa chéri j'ais faillit mourir tu te rends compte un manque énorme pour l'humanité!!!!!!!!!

Mon frère reprend avec une moue triste enfin aussi triste qu'il peu le faire quand Renée n'est pas la

-et comment on ferait pour les minies-déchets je n'y arriverais pas seul c'est elle qui à pratiquement toutes les idées

Nous explosons maintenant de rire tous les trois mais mon père se stop brutalement et nous regarde sérieusement, nous arrêtons de rire

-chut nous allons les réveiller ce serais trop doux comme réveille nous les avons habitué à mieux donc Alec tu vas aller à la cuisine et préparer une casserole d'eau bien fraiche

Je coupe mon père et rajoute avec un petit haire innocent

-rajoute des glaçons s'il te plait mon frère d'amour se sera mieux

Alec parti en direction de la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un seau d'eau et je crois même qu'il a épuisé notre stock de glaçon.

Je me lève et me dirige vers ma salle de bain prendre une petite douche et m'habiller.

Je repars prendre le seau d'eau et de glaçons et part dans la chambre d'Isabella, je rentre discrètement et chuchote:

- Bella!, Bella! Tu ne veux pas te réveiller

Elle grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et c'est à se moment le que je lui balance le seau au moment, où l'eau retombe sur elle, elle se redresse et tombe du lit en hurlant

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

C'est la que Marie-Alice débarque en courant elle s'immobilise en voyant les glaçons, elle me regarde méchamment et se dirige vers sa sœur quand à moi je sors de la chambre et part non sans rire de ce qui vien de ce passer je rejoins mon père et mon frère dans la cuisine leurs tape dans la main et m'installe pour commencer à déjeuner. Après ça mon père, mon frère et moi aimons le silence surtout quand nos minies-déchets ce mettent à hurler comme des truies qu'on égorge.

D'un coup mon père se lève et monte l'escalier, je suis sur qu'il va en rajouter une couche, je tends une oreille et entend

-Isabella, Marie-Alice quand vous aurez fini de détruire ma maison vous me préviendrez en attendant je vous prive de shopping pendant une semaine et vous nettoierez tout sa vous aurez le reste de votre punition quand votre mère rentrera.

Des bruit de pas qui s'approche de nous se fond entendre alors que moi je suis dans les bras de mon frère tordue de rire, mon père entre dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

Nous nous exclamons tous ensemble

-je sens que cette année va être génial !!


	3. Chapter 2: Un reveil glacé

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Cette fiction est écrite par crepuscule2512 et ed-crepuscul.**

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Un réveil glacé²

PDV Alice

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

J'étais sur le point d'embrassée mon inconnu blond lorsque qu'un cri strident me sortie de ma rêverie.

-Putain qu'est-ce qui se passe, murmurai-je pour moi même.

Je sorti en furie de ma chambre et me dirige vers celle de Bella, la première chose que je voie dès que je rentre est Bella par-terre tout mouillée, des glaçons sur son corps et Jane tenant un sceau dans les mains. Je la toise méchamment avant de me diriger vers ma sœur.

- Bella, sa va ?

PDV Bella

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

J'étais en train de dormir quand j'ai senti un liquide glacée parcourir mon corps, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi froid.

La seule chose que je sais d'après cette très désagréable sensation c'est d'être par-terre ma sœur accroupie a coté de moi.

- Bella, sa va ? L'inquiétude transperçait dans sa voie.

- oui, enfin je crois, je suis trempée qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que Aro débarquait dans ma chambre avec un air grave sur le visage.

- Isabella, Marie-Alice quand vous aurez fini de détruire ma maison vous me préviendrez en attendant je vous prive de shopping pendant une semaine et vous nettoierez tous sa, vous aurez le reste de votre punition quand votre mère rentrera.

Et il repart sans plus de cérémonie.

Oh oh c'est mauvais sa, à coter de moi Alice fulmine de rage, forcément elle est privée de shopping en plus il l'a appelée par son prénom entier chose dont elle a horreur surtout quand Jane et Alec l'appel comme sa parce-qu'il savent qu'elle n'aime pas sa tout comme moi quand on m'appelle Isabella.

-Non mais pour qui il se prend, hein ? En plus de sa, on a rien fait ! Je te jure qu'un jour ils vont payés pour toutes leur vacheries tous autant qu'ils sont, cette fois sa voix transpirait la colère et la haine et dans ces moments la mon lutin de sœur peut faire très peur !

- Calme-toi Alice, c'est pas le moment on va être en retard pour notre premier jour si on se prépare pas, aller viens.

Je me lèves et elle en fait de même et part se préparer dans sa chambre, de mon coté je vais dans ma salle de bain, fait ma toilette habituelle, me maquille légèrement en suivant les conseils de ma jumelle.

Puis je retourne dans ma chambre ou mes affaires sont déjà prêtes du soir car c'est Alice qui a choisi ma tenue, elle veut devenir styliste, un pantacourt en jean brut avec un haut dos nu rose poudré colle en V et des ballerines noir. J'aime bien cette tenue, ma sœur me connait définitivement mieux que personne.

Je me dirige vers la chambre d'Alice pour voir si elle est prête ce qui est apparemment le cas puisque quand j'arrive elle sort de la salle de bain. Elle est habillé d'un micro-short noir avec des chaussures a talons d'au moins 10cm rouge et un débardeur rouge sang. Il fait chaud aujourd'hui pas besoin de veste. Comme moi elle est maquillée légèrement juste de façon a faire ressortir ses beau yeux gris.

On descend ensemble a la cuisine, heureusement pour nous celle-ci est vide, les jumeaux machiavéliques sont surement déjà partis rejoindre leurs amis et Aro parti lui aussi, à l'hôpital.

Nous prenons notre petit déjeuner en silence toute deux stressée par la journée qui nous attends enfin surtout moi Alice, elle, a l'air surtout excitée.

Un coup a la porte me fait sursauté mais je sais qu'il s'agit de Rosalie venue nous rejoindre pour partir au lycée.

Alice et moi prenons nos sac et sortons de la maison; je ferme la porte a clé pendant que ma sœur dit bonjour a notre meilleur amie.

Puis je me joins a elle et embrasse Rose.

-Comment va Bella ? Me demande t-elle

-Comme quelqu'un qui c'est fait réveiller par un sceau d'eau glacée ! repondis-je ironiquement.

- Elle a osée ?

Alice et moi hochons de la tête affirmativement en même temps. Rosalie fulmine tout le reste du temps que dure le trajet. Elle et Alice imagine des plans pour se venger, si seulement sa pouvait être aussi simple.

10 minutes plus tard nous voilà devant notre nouvel établissement scolaire, en espérant que l'intérieur soit moins sinistre que l'extérieur !


	4. Chapter 3: La rentrée

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Cette fiction est écrite par crepuscule2512 et ed-crepuscul.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui nous ont laissé des reviews et celles qui nous ont mis en alertes. Merci à vous toutes et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 3:

La rentrée

PDV Bella

Nous nous dirigeons vers le secrétariat, nous suivons la masse d'élèves qui afflux dans tous les sens mais qui se dirigent vers le même endroits, au bout de dix minutes d'attentes c'est enfin notre tour, Rose nous double. Elle s'approche, avec un grand sourire, de la secrétaire

-Rosalie Hale, madame je souhaiterais avoir mes horaires et tous les papier nécessaire pour ma rentrer

Rose ne changera jamais elle ce montre aux gens avec un air supérieur, alors qu'en faite c'est un ange, la secrétaire la regarde méduser (pourtant se genre d'attitude ne dois pas la choquer avec nos jumeaux diabolique et leur bande mais bon) et lui tend ses papiers.

-voila mademoiselle Hale

Cette dernière prend les papiers et part sans même un merci ou un au-revoir pour cette pauvre dame.

Alice s'avance

- bonjours madame je suis Marie Alice Swan et voici ma sœur Isabella

-oh !!! Voila les filles du docteur Volturi

Tous en disant cela elle nous regarde attendri, et mon cerveau hurle un énorme

-NON, je crois même que je l'es vraiment hurler et ma jumelle aussi apparemment toujours synchrone les jumelles

La pauvre secrétaire nous regarde comme si nous étions folle comme la plupart des gens réuni dans la pièce donc j'essaye de reprendre plus calmement possible

-pardon! Non, nous ne sommes que ses belles-filles (j'ajoute même tous bas ) un père comme lui je me tire une balle dans la tête

Alice rie elle ma entendu ou elle à penser la même chose, elle nous tend nos papier, nous la remercions et nous partons vers Rose

-alors les filles?

-et bien moi 314

Dis-je en regardant mon emploie du temps

-pareil

S'écrie Alice et Rose d'une même voix elles sautillent dans tous les sens, de vrai malades, nous nous dirigeons vers notre classe quand nous croisons Heidi et Demetri les meilleurs amis des jumeaux diabolique. Ils se dirigent vers nous avec de grand sourires aux lèvres mais contre toutes attente ne nous fonts rien mais nous entendons leurs conversations

-dis Heidi tu ne trouve pas que ce matin l'ambiance dans ma chambre était glacial

-certainement que c'était à cause du verre d'eau glacer que je t'es si gentiment amener pour ton réveille

Je vois Rosalie se tendre et se diriger vers eux, avec Alice nous l'arrêtons heureusement que nous nous trouvions à côter des toilettes, nous y entrons

-Rose calme toi s'il te plait !!!

Lui dit Alice calmement

-mais enfin ils se foutent de votre gueule et vous dites rien

-maman rentre ce soir ils veulent quelque chose contre nous, lui dis-je aussi calmement qu' Alice

-déjà que nous sommes priver de shopping pendant une semaine j'ai pas envie qu'ils aillent se plaindre à maman pour qu'elle nous punissent encore plus…. Déjà que je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour survivre sans shopping une semaine alors deux ou trois la c'est clair je meurt je devrai même porter deux fois la même chose

-je te comprend ma chérie c'est dur

-je crois je je vais devoir prendre du stock le prochaine fois au cas où sa se reproduirais

-tu as raison Alice…..

Quand à moi je suis la entrain de les regarder faire des plan d'une part pour se venger de nos tortionnaire, et d'autre part de la séance de rattrapage shopping si maman ne nous punie pas de plus.

Quand la sonnerie du début de cours retentis.  
Nous nous dirigions vers notre salle quand Alice se met en mode bug sur Jasper Cullen comment je sait comment il s'appelle me demanderez- vous et bien tous le monde dans l'établissement parle de lui « c'est Jasper Cullen waouw trop beau » « c'est Jasper Cullen je vais tenter ma chance » et j'en passe …..

Rose tire Alice par le bras pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse ridiculiser le premier jours surtout qu'il y à le frère de Demetri, Félix dans notre classe, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils aient d'autre moyen de ce foutre de nous.

* * *

PDV Alice

MON DIEU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mon beau blond existe waouw

Je resterais bien à l'admirer mais y à Rosalie que me tire en me chuchotant

-évite de te ridiculiser le jours de la rentrer s'il te plais!!!!!!!

Nous nous asseyons et le prof commence sa présentation il me tarde de connaitre le nom de mon beau blond

-Jasper Cullen?

Le prof fait l'appel et la y à mon beau blond assis non loin de moi qui lève la main waouw Jasper Cullen…… tellement je rêvasse que j'ai même pas entendu le prof m'appeler c'est Bella qui me donne un coup de coude pour me sortir de ma rêverie

Le reste de la journée ne sait pas trop mal passer pas trop de vacherie de la part de la bande des diaboliques, nous rentrons chez nous il y à un camion de déménagement en face de chez nous, je me demande qui peu bien venir habiter ici……..

PDV Bella

Nous arrivons a la maison Rose rentre chez elle non sans nous avoir inviter a venir la voir dès que ne le pouvons par notre passage secret.

Maman est rentrer, et Aro aussi d'ailleurs

-bonjour les filles

Nous dis t-elle assez froidement

Aro à du la mettre au courant de l'état de ma chambre se matin

Nous lui répondons d'une voix sur toutes les deux en même temps

-bonjours maman comment c'est passer ton voyage?

-les filles n'essayer pas de détourner une conversation qui vous le savez doit avoir lieu. Aro m'a dit pour ce matin je ne suis pas fière de vous, vous profiter de mon absence pour retourner la maison, non seulement vous êtes privées de shopping pendant une semaine mais en plus vous êtes privées de sortie. Vos heures de sortie se résumerons seulement à vos horaire de cours!!!!

Waouw c'est la première fois qu'elle nous attaque aussi directement

Aro arrive dans la pièce avec un homme assez beau cheveux blond plaquer en arrière

Aro nous souris, putain l'hypocrite

-Carlisle je te présente mes filles enfin se ne sont pas vraiment mes filles se sont les filles de Renée mais je les considère comme tels

Je croie que ma bouche vient de s'ouvrir comme celle de ma sœur

-les filles je vous présentes notre nouveau voisin et mon collègue de travail le docteur Cullen

-bonjour docteur

Ma sœur et moi avons parler en même temps se qui nous vaut un petit rire du docteur et une remarque pour laquelle je ne sait pas si elle est méchante ou pas d'Aro

-elles font toujours cela très mignonnes mes jumelles

Si il continue je vais lui vomir dessus il arrêtera peu être de dire au docteur Cullen qu'on est mignonnes

Le docteur ouvre la bouche pour reprendre la parole

-bon ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas bien avec vous mais ma femme et mes fils m'attende

Il repart.

Je reçois un message de Rose

Je regarde

« _Mon dieu vous avez vues les nouveaux voisins HAAAAAAAA trop beau cette années risque d'être génial »_

Je souris Alice à reçu le même

Maman nous regardes

-les filles se soir vous souper et vous partez vous couchez immédiatement sans télé

Temps mieux nous pourrons allez chez Rose plus tôt

-oui maman

Encore à l'unisson avec ma jumelle

Aro nous regarde toutes les deux

-arrêter vous êtes ridicule

Nous montons dans nos chambres sans un bruit

Le diner se passe sans anicroche avec les diabolique après le repas comme prévu nous montons dans nos chambres et une heure plus tard nous somme chez Rose à parler des nouveaux en fin nous on à vue que le père donc c'est plutôt Rosalie qui nous en parlent, elle est même jalouse quand elle apprend que nous allons diner chez eux samedi soir, nous repartons prés de deux heures âpres et je m'endors en espérant que la famille Folle-dingue j'ai nommer les Volturi ne nous en fassent pas trop baver durant cette semaine où maman sera présente

* * *

PDV Alice

Toutes la semaine avait été riche en émotions je n'avait pratiquement pas revue mon beau blond et la famille folle-dingue et leurs complices nous avait à peu près lâcher la grappe quelque insulte sur papa mais rien de plus.

Ça me fait toujours aussi mal qu'il insulte notre père ça fait 13 ans que nous n'avons pas vues notre père, maman et Aro refuse que nous allions le voir mais des notre majorité nous n'allons pas nous gêner.

Je suis un peu presser de voir les beaux gosses comme les appelle Rosalie nous n'avons pas encore vues nos nouveaux voisins avec Bella, j'espère qu'ils seront aussi sympa qu'ils sont mignons

* * *

**Voila nous esperons que ce chapitre vous a plus.**

**A la prochaine ;)  
Bye...**

**Crepuscule2512 et ed-crepuscul.**


	5. Chapter 4: Le dîner

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Cette fiction est écrite par crepuscule2512 et ed-crepuscul.**

**Un grand merci à toutes celles qui nous ont laissé des reviews et mis en alertes cela nous touchent beaucoup et nous vous en sommes reconnaissantes.**

**Nous sommes aussi désolées pour l'attente de ce chapitre, nous esperons qu'il n'en sera pas de même pour les autres, malheureusement nous ne sommes pas en mesure de prevoir les contre-temps. Nous ésperons que vous ne nous en tiendrez pas rigueur.**

**Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Le diner

PDV Bella

Cette première semaine de cours est passé exagérément vite, Alice et moi avons été agréablement surprises par le peu de vacheries inventés par Jane et Alec cette semaine, il y en eu bien-sur mais pas autant que ce à quoi nous nous étions attendue.

Nous sommes vendredi soir, chez Rosalie dans sa chambre, à manger des glaces et Alice est en plein déballage des qualités de Jasper alors qu'elle ne le connait même pas, chose qui d'après elle va extrêmement changer dès demain lors du diner avec la famille Cullen. Alors Rosalie et moi la laissons divaguer sur Jasper depuis bientôt 1 heure « Jasper est trop beau », « c'est un gentleman », « et Jasper ceci... », « Jasper cela.. ». J'ai perdu le fil de la conversation depuis un moment déjà.

J'étais en train de penser au diner de demain lorsqu'Alice ma secouer comme un prunier.

-Bella, Bella, hou-hou, Bella tu m'entends ?

-Oui Alice qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je te demandais ce que tu en pensais ?

-Ce que je pensais de quoi ?

-Du fait que j'avais déjà vu Jasper avant qu'il n'arrive en ville ?!?

-Ah bon ? Ou ? Quand ? Comment ?

-DANS MES REVES !!!!!!!

-Ben j'en sais rien moi, que veut tu que je te dise ? Que tu es voyante ?

-Bah je sais pas mais c'est quand même bizarre

-Si tu le dis.

-Et toi Rose qu'est-ce que tu en pense ????

A 23h, Alice et moi rentrons nous coucher en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour pas nous faire prendre la main dans le sac alors que nous sommes privé de sorties. Personnellement je n'avais aucun risque puisque nous rentrions directement dans ma chambre mais Alice elle devait traversé le couloir adjacent à toutes les chambres.

Une fois mon rituel du soir accompli je me couche en essayant d'imaginer les frères de Jasper.

Je suis ébloui pendant mon sommeil, c'est en ouvrant difficilement les yeux que je remarque que mes rideaux sont ouverts et le petit lutin ce tiens au pied de mon lit, avec un air grave sur le visage, je n'ai même pas le temps de la questionner qu'elle me lance:

-Aller debout la marmotte, nous sommes en retard, nous devons nous préparer pour ce soir.

Je regarde mon réveil qui affiche 7h00

-Non mais Alice tu est folle, il est 7h00 non de dieu, nous devons être chez les Cullen qu'à 19h00, retourne donc te coucher.

-Non, une journée entière ne suffirais même pas à nous préparer, nous devons être parfaite, aller debout, et dépêche-toi.

-NON ! AH ALICE NON MAIS TU ES FOLLE MA PAROLE ! REND MOI MA COUVERTURE IMMEDIATEMENT !!!!

-Non, non, non, tu n'as cas te lever je te laisse 30 minutes pour prendre ta douche et te préparer, je t'attends dans ma chambre.

Alors je me lève, je suis bien obliger, que voulez-vous faire contre ce mini-démon ?

30 minutes plus-tard j'entrais dans la chambre d'Alice, celle-ci était par-terre assise sur une pile de vêtement.

-C'est affreux Bella, on a pas pu aller faire de shopping cette semaine à cause de la punition et maintenant je n'ai pu rien à me mettre pour aller voir Jasper, tu te rends compte ?!?

-Calme-toi Alice c'est pas la fin du monde non-plus, avec tous les vêtements que tu as, tu trouveras forcement une tenue à te mettre.

-Mais je veux pas une tenue, je veux LA tenue, celle qui fera tomber Jasper à mes pieds !!!!

C'est encore une demi-heure plus tard que Alice trouva LA tenue, selon elle, composé d'une robe bustier grise pailletée arrivant à mi-cuisse avec des escarpins rouge d'au moins 12 cm. Puis ce fut mon tour, à la fin de la recherche d'Alice ma chambre ressemblais plus à un champ de bataille. Mais je dois dire que la tenue qu'elle ma déniché est plutôt jolie, une robe à bretelles en satin noir tombant au dessus des genoux avec une ceinture blanche en dessous de la poitrine et des ballerines, parce-que je l'avais supplié, zébrées noire et blanche que ma frangine m'a prêté.

Après avoir trouvé nos tenues a toutes les deux Alice me fit asseoir dans sa salle de bain et commença à me barbouiller le visage de crème et autre pâtes dont je ne connaissais aucunement l'existence. Une fois qu'elle eu fini de barbouiller mon visage, Alice me maquilla légèrement, juste un peu de gloss, de blanc sur les paupières et du mascara.

-voilà maintenant à présent passons aux cheveux.

Je n'eus pas trop à souffrir, à l'aide du fer à frisé, Alice intensifie mes boucles naturels qui selon ces termes: « sont absolument sublimes ».

-Merci Alice.

-De-rien sœur de mon cœur, maintenant file t'habiller pendant que je me prépare.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et quand j'en ressors je remarque qu'il est déjà 16H, et aucun nouvelle des jumeaux ? Étranges il faut que j'en parle à Alice.

J'entre dans la chambre d'Alice ou moment où elle sort de la salle de bain.

-Alice tu es magnifique !

-Merci sœurette

-Si Jasper ne tombes pas à tes pieds avec sa alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faut !

-Oh Bella si tu savais comme sa compte pour moi.

Je la prie dans mes bras, décidément ce Jasper avait vraiment toucher son cœur. Espérons qu'il remarque la chance qu'il a.

Il est vrai qu'Alice était magnifique, ses cheveux habituellement coiffés en pique sont raide et agrémentés d'un serre-tête rouge, ses yeux sont noir charbon, ce qui fait ressortir leur couleur gris et ses lèvres sont rouge sang.

En effet pour que Jasper ne la remarque pas il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit aveugle et jusqu'à preuve du contraire ca n'est pas le cas !

-Dit Alice tu trouves cela normal que Jane et Alec ne soient pas la ? Je sais que maman est a l'aéroport pour préparer son départ de lundi et Aro est de garde jusqu'à 18h mais et les jumeaux ?

-J'ai entendu dire au lycée qu'ils faisaient une fête chez Demetri ce soir alors je ne pense pas qu'ils soient présents, après tout il n'en n'ont rien à faire de nos nouveaux voisins !

-Oui tu as raison mais pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas parler ? Tu ne voulais pas partager cette bonne nouvelle avec moi ?

-Non je pensais que tu le savais et pour tout avouer j'étais concentré sur autre chose

-Oui je crois aussi.

Nous passâmes le temps qui nous restaient à parler de cette première semaine au lycée. Il est 18h lorsque Aro et Renée passe la porte. 15 minutes plus tard ils sortent de leur chambre, surement occuper à se préparer pour le diner.

-Vous êtes prêtes les filles parce-qu'il est hors de questions que nous vous attendions, hurle Aro du rez-de-chaussé.

Si il savait que cela fait plus d'une heure que nous sommes prêtes et même si il partait sans nous il ne serait pas bien difficile de marcher jusqu'au trottoir d'en face !

-Oui on descend de suite

-Dépêchez-vous on à pas toutes la soirée

Alice est pressée, elle vole presque dans les escaliers !

En trois pas nous sommes devant chez les Cullen, Aro sonne à la porte et le docteur Cullen vient nous ouvrir, un sourire colgate scotché aux lèvres.

-Bonsoir docteur Cullen, le saluais-je

-Oh je vous en pris les filles appeler-moi Carlisle

-Eh bien bonsoir Carlisle, le salua Alice rentrant à son tour.

Je me retournais vers l'intérieur de la maison lorsqu'une femme d'une trentaine d'années au visage fin avec de magnifique cheveux couleur caramels s'avance vers nous.

-Bonsoir les filles je suis Esmée

-Enchantée Esmée, dimes Alice et moi à l'unissons

Cela la fait légèrement rire.

Une fois les salutations faites avec nos parents, Esmée et Carlisle nous conduisent dans un magnifique salon dont les murs du fond sont remplacés par une immense baie vitrée, au milieu ce trouve deux canapés d'angle blanc formant un carré, au milieu de ceux-ci une table basse en verre est installé sur un tapis noir, d'un coté du salon ce trouve la salle à manger et à l'opposé un énorme écran plat est déposé au mur entouré d'un home cinéma et toutes les technologies inimaginable dernier cri. Mais ce qui m'attire le plus est l'imposant piano à queue noir dans l'angle à coté des vitres et de la télé. Le sol est un magnifique carrelage noir comme je n'en ai jamais vu et les murs sont blancs. Des tapis noir et blanc sont installés de-ci de-la dans le salon.

Esmée nous invites à prendre place dans les canapés, recouverts de coussins noir au motifs baroque blanc, pendant que Carlisle appel les fils Cullen qui sont en haut.

Lorsque nous entendons des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, Alice et moi tournons la tête en même temps.

Le premier à descendre est un géant, qui soit dit en passant est assez effrayant avec sa carrure d'ours, mais il à un visage enfantin et rieurs avec ses cheveux bouclés noir coupés très court. Je suis certaine qu'il plairait à Rosalie tout à fait son genre.

Le second à arriver est Jasper et au moment ou il nous regarde je le vois bagué un certain moment sur Alice te vu la façon dont elle rougie, si si je vous le jure Alice à rougi, il semble qu'elle l'ait remarqué elle aussi.

-Je vous présente Emmet et Jasper, où est Edward ? Demande Carlisle à ces fils

-Il arrive je crois qu'il était au téléphone avec Ben,

Au moment où Jasper terminait sa phrase le dit Edward descendait les escaliers et OH MON DIEU.

Je crois que mon cœur à louper un battements pour repartir à double allure ensuite. Il est magnifique, grand, mais moins que l'ours, élancé, ses cheveux d'une couleur bronze, je rêve de passer mes doigts dedans, ont l'air indomptable et lui donne un look sorti du lit qui lui va à la perfection, son visage est doux malgré sa mâchoire carré que j'ai envie de caresser, ses lèvres pleines où j'ai envie de posé les mienne et ces yeux, les plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu d'un vert émeraude dans lesquels je me perds et que je pourrais admirer des heures.

Je suis ramené à la réalité par un coup de coude d'Alice, qui n'a rien manquer de mon trouble, et Emmet qui se racle bruyamment la gorge, oh non j'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué lui aussi, je vérifie quand même rapidement si je n'ai pas bavé, mais non il semblerait que tout soit en ordre.

Une fois les présentations et les salutations faites, où j'appris qu'Edward à 20 ans et est a l'université et Emmet à 22 ans et est professeur de sport dans notre lycée ( c'est Rosalie qui va être contente ),bien que sur le moment je n'en ai pas vraiment eu conscience trop occupé à admirer Edward, nous passons à table, je suis entre Alice, qui est en face de Jasper, et Emmet qui lui est en face de ma mère, quand à moi j'ai une vue imprenable sur le bel Apollon, mais je n'ose pas le regarder, il va croire que je suis folle sinon, malgré que je sente quelque fois son regard posé sur moi.

J'entends vaguement mon voisin parler avec lui et rire, tout seul d'ailleurs, surement une blague dont lui il a le secret.

Alice et Jasper ne ce sont pas lâché une seul fois des yeux de tout le repas, même lorsqu'Esmée nous apportes le plat principal, ils affichent un sourire mis niais mi charmeur.

Aro et Carlisle discute de l'hôpital il me semble et lorsque je tourne ma tête à l'opposé pour voir ma mère je rencontre une paire d'yeux verts, je détourne aussitôt les miens pour voir qu'elle et Esmée sont en grande discutions aussi. Même si je ne le voie pas je _le _sens toujours me fixer. Je me tortille sur ma chaise, j'espère qu'il ne la pas remarquer.

J'ai comme l'impression que la soirée va être longue.

PDV Alice

Nous sommes assis à table et je sais que je n'aie pas lâché Jasper du regard une seule fois depuis qu'il est descendu, mais lui aussi fait que de me regarder ! Je suis si contente.

Je reviens quand un peu à moi et inspecte les alentours, Bella est subjugué par Edward, tiens je sens que je vais avoir du travail, et Emmet serait parfait pour Rosalie. Je vais commencer par Rose je m'occuperais des deux autres plus-tard.

-dis-moi Emmet tu es célibataire ?

Jasper tire une drôle de tête, OH ce pourrait-il qu'il soit jaloux, cela me comble de joie.

-Euh oui pourquoi, parce-que sans vouloir t'offenser mini-pouce tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre.

J'éclate de rire toute seule, d'ailleurs tout le monde me regarde bizarrement, je me reprends.

-non c'est pas pour moi c'est plus pour ma meilleure amie, dit je peut te prendre en photo ?

Je vois Jasper se détendre.

-Euh oui si tu veux, tu veux pas un autographe tant qu'on y est

- non c'est bon une photo devrais me suffire, Merci

Je sors mon téléphone prend la photo et l'envoie à Rosalie. Emmet est déjà reparti dans sa conversation avec son frère.

Quelques minutes plus-tard je reçois un sms de Rose: **« ****Il est à moi !!!! »**

Une fois que je l'ai lu je retourne me perdre dans les yeux bleu de mon Jasper.

Cette soirée est définitivement parfaite.

* * *

**Voila nous esperons que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus.**

**Bisoux et à la prochaine ;)  
**

**Crepuscule2512 et Ed-Crepuscul.**


	6. Chapter 5: Le dîner

**Disclaimer: tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Cette fiction est écrite par crepuscule2512 et ed-crepuscul.**

**Merci a toutes pour vos Rviews mises en Alertes et autres. Cela nous fait extrêment plaisir.**

**Désolé pour le temps, nous sommes en retard mais le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus vite puisqu'il est déja ecrit.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 5:

Le diner²

PDV JASPER

J'angoissais à l'idée de rencontrer le docteur Volturi et sa famille pas angoisser de le rencontrer lui mais plutôt de voir les jumelles, elles sont très belles particulièrement Alice.

Bella est très belle aussi mais pas tout a fait mon genre, il parais qu'elles sont inséparable mon père nous a même raconter que lorsqu'il les a rencontré elles s'exprimaient de la même façon en même temps, malgré leurs différences elles sont très connecter, en symbiose.

Je vais arrêter de penser comme ça parce que si je disais cela à voix haute on me prendrais pour quelqu'un d'obséder par ces jumelles…. A vrai dire je suis observé par l'une d'entre elle ……

Mes frères et moi sommes dans la chambre d' Edward à discuter de nos inviter quand nous entendons une porte claquer, d'un seul homme nous nous dirigeons vers la fenêtre mais nous sommes dérangé par le téléphone de mon frère qui sonne

-allo?

-….

- salut Ben comment vas ?

-……

-ouais attend je leurs demande

Il se retourne vers nous

- Ben demande si sa vous intéresses une sortie en boite se soir ?

Mon frère Emmental fidèle à lui-même répond

-oh oui alors je vais peu être trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent dans se bled, merde les gars nous sommes à Miami et il y a même pas un canon à se mettre au lit….

Il continu à débiter ses conneries qu'Ed et moi avons arrêter d'écouter, alors que mon frère m'appelle pour savoir ma réponse je lui fait un signe de tête pour lui montrer mon accord quand papa nous appel

-descendez les gars je termine avec Ben et je vous rejoint

Je jette un petit coup d'œil dans le miroir de l'armoire de mon frère pour vérifier mon apparence , je porte un jean noir avec une chemise blanche….

-mais oui t'es beau mon Jazzou

Mes frères!! on se demande si il ne sont pas jumeaux pour dire des connerie pareil au même moment , je continu l' état de lieu de mon corps quand je vois qu'Emmett descend donc je le suis docilement, lui porte un jean bleu délaver avec une chemise blanche

Nous descendons donc l'escalier Emmett le premier, arriver à destination je vois mon ange qui d'habitude a les cheveux dans tous les sens et plein de pics la ils sont tous lisse et elle est vêtu d'une robe grise avec des paillettes qui lui va à ravir, putain je vais mourir………..je dois être rester bloquer sur elle un moment car je la vois rougir… est-ce de gêne?

Je reprend contenance quand mon père nous demande ou est Edward

-il arrive je crois qu'il était au téléphone avec Ben…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il débarque juste derrière moi

* * *

PDV Edward

Je termine vite ma conversation avec Ben et descend rapidement non sans avoir jeter un coup d'œil à ma tenue simple, jean noir, chemise bleu nuit quand j'arrive j'entend mon père demander à mes frères où je suis , c'est Jazz qui lui répond que j'étais au téléphone avec Ben , en premier lieu je vois un couple qui devrait être le docteur Volturi et sa femme et deux filles Alice et Bella je ne sait pas qui et qui mais putain je crois voir un ange, une fille avec des yeux marron chocolat très expressif des cheveux boucles divinement brun, vêtu d'une robe en satin noir, magnifique ………

Je revient à moi avec un Emmett très énerver qui me claque comme si de rien était

-hey Eddy si tu continu tu vas baver!!!!!!

Suivi d'un gros raclement de gorge je crois que j'ai pas fini de l'entendre lui et ses blagues pourris

Le diner ce passe jusqu'ici plutôt pas mal je suis face à mon ange Bella elle porte bien son nom …..je ne la quitte pas du regard elle est magnifique je n'est même pas assez de mots pour la décrire, elle ne ressemble pas aux filles avec qui je suis habituellement, ma fascination est à son maximum cette fille m'a ensorceler je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là à la fixer mais c'est Emmett qui me sort de nouveau de ma contemplation avec une blague bien pourris

-dis Eddy ta le ptit Eddy qui frétille? T'es en manque? Essaye de ne pas la prendre sur la table devant tous le monde Volturi n'apprecierais pas sans parler de maman et papa!!!!!!!!!

Et la il éclate d'un rire bien gras,

Plus tard j'entend Alice demander à Emmett si il est célibataire, AIE, Jazz devient jaloux il tire une putain de tête ca ne serais pas Emmett il serais déjà mort , on dit bien bien que si le regard pouvais tuer , il serais déjà mort……. Mais contre toute attente elle explose de rire , en disant que se n'était pas pour elle mais pour son amie, elle est sans gène cette fille et en plus elle pousse plus loin en lui demandant si elle pouvait le prendre en photo, la elle vient de faire un heureux Emmett adore être mis en avant et jouer le beau gosse.

La soirer touche à sa fin, maman apporte le dessert, fondant au chocolat, je vois les filles se lécher les babines, oh mon dieu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!je me mets a avoir des penser pas très catholique, faites que cette soirer se termine s'il vous plait!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Après avoir regarder ma belle dévorer son dessert mon portable sonne c'est Ben qui me dit qu'il est prêt et qu'il part pour la boite, je regarde l'heure , je n'ai même pas fait attention à la soirée, ni à tout ce qui m'entoure, je n'ai fait qu'observer Bella , je lui répond brièvement que nous devons encore nous préparer, qu'il vas réserver une table à l'intérieur et que nous nous dépêcherons.

Je regarde mes frères qui eux aussi n'ont pas du faire attention à l'heure

-les gars on est en retard

D'un coup j'ai huit tête qui se tourne vers moi, c'est ma mère qui prend la parole

-pour allez ou?

-euh et bien on a rendez-vous avec Ben à l'océan-drive!

- ha oui …..

Putain elle va nous claquer un « j'ai une idée »

-j'ai une idée…..

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit?

-…… et si vous preniez les filles avec vous ? Enfin si leurs parents sont d'accord

Elle regarde intensément Aro et Renée, cette dernière a l'aire hésitante et le dit

- et bien j'imagine que vos fils vont boire à cette soirer?

-oui mais il ne prennent pas leur voiture Edward et Emmett on un petit apparat près de cette boite ils y resterons dormir, vos filles ne risque rien avec eux…

Je tente un regard vers Emmett qui vient de se décomposer et oui nos parent nous paye un appart chacun pour quand on va en boite car ma mère refuse catégoriquement que nous ramenions une fille à la maison , qui serais une fille juste pour baiser……ce qui est compréhensible d'ailleurs, je détourne vite mon regard d'Emmett car la c'est Aro qui reprend parole

-vous payer à vos fils une garçonnière ?

- pas une garçonnière …….voyons Aro ils sont jeunes et veulent s'amuser en boite je leurs donne juste l'occasion de pouvoir le faire sans qu'ils se tuent ou tuent quelqu'un d'autres, se que nous voyons tous les jours à l'hôpital

Mon père s'y mets aussi, moi qui espère oublier un peu ma soirée est bien je crois que c'est louper

-je pense que c'est d'accord mais vous les filles vous en pensez quoi?

Au moins quelqu'un qui pense à leurs demander c'est bien Renée!!!!!

-oh oui hein Bella on va demander à Rose de nous accompagner se sera génial

Alice est déjà entrain de téléphoner à la dite Rose

-bon comme sa c'est régler, les garçons vous surveillerez les fille elles n'ont que 16 ans donc pas d'alcool pour elles

Elles n'ont que 16 ans ……… je suis con bien sur elles n'ont que 16 ans elles sont dans la classe de Jazz je me claquerais bien la tête dans un mur mais ils se demanderaient tous pourquoi je fait ça , Alice revient toute exciter

-Rose accepte elle nous rejoint dehors dans quelque minutes , vite Bella on va à la maison nous changer je sais déjà se qu'on va mettre, vous les garçon je suis sur que vous aller vous changer aussi donc on se retrouve dans 20 min dehors

Pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit qu'elle a déjà entrainé sa sœur hors de la maison, elle est complètement folle .

Après nous être changer nous sortons les attendre dehors, j'ai revêtu un jean bleu clair délaver et un tee-shirt moulant blanc mes frères on pratiquement le même tee-shirt que moi sauf qu'il ont un jean noir simple pour Jasper et noir délaver pour Emmett.

PDV Rosalie

-WAOUWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice vient de m'appeler pour me proposer une sortie avec mon beau gosse, mon gros nounours

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je devient barge

Ma mère arrive dans ma chambre en catastrophe

-ma chérie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-oh plein de chose maman tu ne devinera jamais……… mais bon là j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer je suis presser je sort avec Alice et Bella en boite avec les nouveaux voisins

Ma mère me regarde la bouche ouverte

-Aro laisse les filles sortir?

Ma mère connais bien la situation d'Alice et Bella mais elle est seule et a peur d'Aro c'est vrai qu'il est effrayant quand il commence à s'acharner sur mes jumelles préférer

Bon un coup d'œil dans l'armoire je sais exactement quoi mettre un top rouge dos nu avec un mini short noir avec une paire d'escarpin rouge , pour Alice je sort un top dos nu également noir avec un short gris pailleter avec escarpin noir, et pour Bella top dos nu blanc avec un mini short bleu marine avec escarpin blanc…… NON ballerine blanche oui voila ça sera mieux j'ai pas envie de passer ma nuit aux urgence avec Bella.

Bon voila les filles, nous nous habillons toutes les trois dans ma chambre pas de honte nous avons des corps parfait quand nous avons fini je met une barrette rouge dans mes cheveux et des baguettes chinoise dans ceux de Bella pour les relever

-waouw on est trop sexy les filles

Comme à leurs habitude Bella rougie et Alice saute partout

-bon on va pas être en retard les filles ?

-ma petite Bella tu ne serais pas presser de retrouver notre bel Edward

Re rougissement houla je veut tous savoir

-houla je veut tous savoir mais c'est vrai pas le temps de rêvasser dépêchons nous

Nous sortons de chez Rosalie on rejoint doucement la voiture des garçons

* * *

PDV Emmett

PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE C'EST ELLE ROSE?

* * *

PDV Jasper

OH MON DIEU……….. ON VA SE FAIRE REMARQUER JE VAIS TUER DES GENS SE SOIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

PDV Edward

MERDE …..J'AI ENVIE D'ELLE MAIS ALORS JE PENSE QUE JE NE SERAIS PAS LE SEUL!!!!

* * *

**En éspérant que ce chapitre vous ais plus ;)  
A la prochaine**

**crepuscule2512 et ed-crepuscul.**


End file.
